Intertwined
by theincrediblyinsaneiz
Summary: When Max and her Flock run into six other bird kids, they find themselves at Camp Half-Blood. The bird kids discover they are demigods, and soon they are sent out on a dangerous quest to recover a lost camper. Full summary inside.
1. summary and author note thingy

**Hi guys! So this is my first ever Fanfic and I hope you like it! Uhhh this isn't actually a chapter kind of just a summary and a list of my OC's so far. Oh! BTW this is a crossover of Max Ride and Percy Jackson. Possibly Harry Potter. But I don't think so. ANYWAYS on with the summary! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own max ride or Percy Jackson, no freaking DUH! (That was for you L. I know you just LOOOOOVE it when I say that!)**

Summary: Max and her flock are flying over Long Island NY**, **when Max gets a strange message from the Voice. When six other bird kids run into them (literally) and one of them is injured, the 2 groups find themselves at Camp Half-Blood. The bird kids soon learn that they are demigods and things start to take a turn for the better. But nothing good can last forever. Soon enough, disaster strikes on the camp, throwing the bird kids and Percy and crew into dangerous quest.

**Ok, bad summary sorry, but the story is actually pretty good (if I do say so myself). BTW, if there are any mistakes typos and all that jazz, I'm sorry, but I'm insanely bad at typing, so… bear with me. Ok to the OC's**

1. Thorn- 12

2. Blaze- 12

3. Taylor-11

4. Abby-9

5. Rocket-8

6. Flame-6

**That's all of them so far but IDK how many there will end up being. So, you don't have to review for this one, but if you do, tell me if you want me to put Harry Potter into the story. Ok, well I'll post the first chapter as soon as I get home from my trip (it's summer vacation! ****J****) **

**Later,**

****


	2. A Run In With Maximum Ride

**Thorn's POV**

We were wheeling through the sky, we as in my Flock, Blaze, Taylor, Rocket, Abby, Flame, and me Thorn. If you haven't caughten on yet, we are bird kids. We have wings, we fly, we have special powers. And different bones. And body parts. Other than that we're completely normal! (note the sarcasm) We've been on the run for a year now, not knowing where we're going. But we keep running, because we'll never go back. We will never be trapped in the School again.

**Max's POV**

_Max, _my voice said.

_Hey Voice, _I replied, _I guess it was too much to hope you'd be gone forever?_

_Maximum this is important! _

_Yeah, yeah whatever._

_You're about to find the rest of your Flock._

Whaaaat? The Voice was never so forward about things. Maybe it's finally getting over it's fortune cookie crap! Back to the matter at hand. The rest of my Flock? What the H-E- double hockey sticks? I glanced around none of my Flock was missing. They were all flying right along beside me.

_Voice! What the heck! The rest of my Flock? Are there more bird kids here?_

I looked down. We were flying low over long Island in New York. I didn't see any other kids with wings.

_Yes Max, they're here. You'll meet them soon. You're on your own for now._

_Well thank you Conficuous! _I snapped sarcastically. _Any chance of telling me WHAT THE H-E-DOUBLE HOCKEY STICKS YOU MEAN!_

No answer. Of course not.

"Max?" Angel called my name from behind me.

"Yeah sweetie, what is it?"

"Ummm, I can hear people thinking."

What? At 4,000 feet in the air.

"Are you sure it wasn't a plane or something?" Iggy asked.

"Wouldn't you have heard it if it was a plane? 'Cause you've got like THE most amazing ears on the planet. Oooohhhh! I wonder if like aliens on different planets have better ears than Iggy cause –"

"You're right, if it was a plane I would've heard it from a mile away" Iggy replied cutting Nudge off from her ramble.

"Okay, we should land just in case it not a plane. Anyways, I bet Nudge is -"

"Hungry!" Nudge finished for me.

"Yeah me too!" Total piped up. "Would it be possible for me to get some coffee?"

"God no! The last time we gave you coffee you were up all night!" I replied. I thought I heard him mumble something about me needing to lighten up. That dog better watch his back. Tail. Whatever.

As we dove towards the ground, a little voice nagged me (no, not the Voice and not Angel) _What if that's what the Voice was talking about? What if what Angel is hearing is the rest of your Flock?_

_No. _Another part of me answered. _All of my Flock is right here._

Oh great, now I'm arguing with myself. Thing couldn't get any crazier.

Boy was I wrong.

**Thorn's P.O.V.**

"Thorn?" I heard Abby call my name from behind me.

"Hmmm..?" I mumbled, not really paying attention, to focused on the amazing feeling of flying.

"Somebody's here." Well. That certainly brought me back to reality. I didn't bother to ask Abby if she was sure. That was one of her skills, she could sense life forms. More on that later.

"Are they Erasers?" Taylor asked frantically, looking around.

"No", Abby replied and we all relaxed slightly. "They feel more like…kids?"

"We should probably land in case they're a threat. I mean it could be a plane or something, but I don't think we should take any chances." Blaze stated looking at me. It was my call. After all, I am the leader of the Flock.

"Yep." I replied, "Let's go!" I folded my wings and dove towards the ground. Rocket cackled maniacally as he spun towards the ground, Flame right behind him. We sliced downwards, like arrows peircing Heaven. Ahhhh the poetry of an uneducated bird kid. As I was playing God, I didn't notice Abby stop in mid air, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"THORN!" she shrieked.

I turned suddenly to see her aura black with fear. That was my mistake. I whipped my head back around, just in time to run smack dab into another object with wings. That was the day I crashed into Maximum Ride.


End file.
